Stubborn Love
by Shining-K.-Bleikristall
Summary: Kura's POV


**Stubborn Love**

**Narrator: **Kura

"You sure you're okay alone?" Green asked. "Of course," I replied simply.

Green, his Four Sword clones, Kait, and Oni were about to leave to a small hotel in Termina, Oni's homeland, for at least a week. I was the only one who couldn't travel in any other places, unless Kait was there, but I didn't want to go. No, I'd rather stay, relax, and enjoy the peace and quiet.

"All righty, then. See ya in a week," Kait said as they walked out. I waved, "Bye."

As soon as the door closed, I flew upstairs, and grabbed my secret yaoi book. I left off with a funny picture of Vio and Shadow. They were lying down on a couch, half nude, kissing each other. I always laugh at VioxShadow. At least it's better than ME and him. One of my favorites is OnixShadow. My goddesses, I would get a major nosebleed if I saw Sedu kiss Shadow. Still, it would be kinda wrong…

I flipped a page, and I could've sworn my face was about to explode. There on the page, was Oni kissing Dark Link. I couldn't help myself but to grin largely. Nothing could top those two. Dark Link is so much better than Shadow. He was sexier, smoother, and stronger.

I then began to daydream of me and him. What would it be like? Having someone who's possibly bisexual that is possibly better than my current boyfriend. Would he do yaoi for my entertainment? I giggled at that thought.

As I tried to lie back, my head landed on something soft. I felt something bumping against the back of my head. It sounded like a heartbeat. It was going pretty fast. I looked up.

There, my nearly identical person, staring at me (hopefully not at my chest) with his smooth, blood red eyes with a silly grin. "Reading yaoi again? You naughty girl," he purred.

Shadow Link.

I glared at him, "What do you want?"

His smirk got a tiny bit bigger. "You're home alone for a week, correct?" That stalker, I thought. I only sighed a bit and nodded.

"Here we are, all alone, in this roooomm…" He sang. I growled a bit to shut him up. I hate it when he sings. Go join some emo, rock band or something instead of practicing in front of me. Sheesh.

He only smirked more. "Come on, I know you like it," he said. I still glared at him. "Leave me alone, I'm trying to relax," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Relax? Maybe I'll soothe you more

I clenched my teeth, "How the hell would you soothe me?" Before I knew it, he was behind me, rubbing my back. My anger somehow vanished. I actually felt calmer. No anger, no stress, just calmness. His hands had such soothing magic. I wish I had more massages like this. I even heard that Kait does really good massages.

I gently closed my eyes, and let out a small, relaxed sigh. Shadow kept rubbing his soothing hands on my shoulders and back. My back had been so sore for days, but I didn't even know why. "See? Told you I'd relax you more…"

As soon as I heard Shadow's voice, my eyes snapped open, then nearly jumped off my bed. "N-no!" That was all I could think of to say. I totally forgot he was massaging me! My anger returned and fire grew in my bloodstream. It was probably another one of his smitten tricks to get me closer to him. Well, I'm not falling for it.

"I knew I should've kicked you out as soon as possible," I growled.

Shadow chuckled a bit, "Then why didn't you?" He got me there. Seriously, why didn't I? Maybe he caught me off guard?

He smirked like he read my mind. "You liked it." I scowled at him. I did like it, but if anybody else did it, it would be better.

"Heh, I told you too that I had magic." I couldn't even look at that jerk.

"Get out, now," I growled. Shadow just smirked and got close to me.

"I love it when you get that way," he whispered softly. I backed away a little, fighting the small urge to blush. No way I'm going with this fool…There's just no way…

He stroked my cheeks smoothly, and the blood in my cheeks got over my resistance. He smirked at my pink cheeks. "You're really cute when you blush, you know that?" He said.

"I hate the word 'cute,' that's why I never blush unless I'm with Sedu," I explained.

"Really now?"

"Yes…"

He got even closer, so close I could've sworn I felt his breath. I can't let him kiss me, no way. Then, I did the only thing I could think of; throw him of my bed. He landed hard, but he got up like it was nothing. He smirked, "Impressive."

Impressive? That's all he had to say?

"Get out," I warned him again.

He just stood there smirking. "I loovve youuu…" He sang a bit.

"Your singing sucks!" I screamed.

Shadow stood there, his eyes kinda wide. I think he finally got it. My eyes were still beaming at his. He blinked once. "I see…" he said softly. I smirked. Got him. He looked at me, eyes a little calm.

But then, he smirked again. "You just want me out, huh? Any particular reason? Besides reading yaoi and hating me? Would you be lonely?" He teased.

"Lonely? Ha! I've been waiting to be home alone for ages, but you always have to come and ruin it!" I said.

He shook his head a bit. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kura, babe, all I gotta say is…" he smirked even more, "You're so hot when you hide your love from me. I know you probably like Oni more, but I can deep down, I see feelings for me. You're just scared to show it, aren't you?"

Me? Scared of showing feelings? What the hell was he talking about? I don't even like him. I'm just a big fire of hatred, yet he thinks I love him?! He's such an idiot, I thought. A fool who believes love is the greatest thing ever, but there are much greater things in life. Like friendship and bravery and determination. Love is nothing but a feeling someone gets from the opposite sex. It only ends up to breaking up with someone. True, I still love Sedu, but I still believe love is only a feeling, not a weapon or anything else.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

My eyes flashed more with rage. "Get…Out…" I growled loudly for the last time.

He chuckled a bit, "Ooh, I'm so scared!" Then he pretended to run out. I chased him quickly and shouted, "You better run!" Shadow just laughed and took a U-turn in the living room. Before I knew it, he turned around and tackled me to the floor.

"Get off!" I screamed. Shadow began to blush as he got close to my face again. I felt his warm, dark breath on my face too. He put a finger on my lips and shushed me. My cheeks were almost getting as red as my eyes. When I looked into his eyes, I saw more than mischief, I saw lust, pure lust. Just for me. I could've sworn I felt his heart beat rapidly against my chest.

I tried my hardest not to blush, but the blood took over in my cheeks. I hate you, I kept repeating in my head. No way will I love Shadow. No way…

Shadow was about to kiss when I pushed him off. How many times do I have to tell him that I am happily taken and I hate him more than any other person?! "Aw, come on, baby," he said, "I was having fun…" Psh, like tackling a girl that hates you a lot seems fun.

"Fun like that is for immature people," I said.

Shadow looked at me oddly. I bet he loved it when he got that close to me. "Why did you even try to kiss me?" I asked. Kinda obvious question, but I was kinda curious.

"Well," Shadow started to say as he began to blush, "…You're, um…" His face became red. Geez.

"…You're gorgeous," he said finally.

I'm gorgeous? That's it? I look just like him! Does he like how he looks? Is that one of the reasons he likes me?

I looked at him. For some reason, my cheeks felt warm. Few seconds later, Shadow looked down shyly. I looked away too. He really does love me, and I'm ignoring him. But…No, I don't love him…

I looked back at him. His face was still red, but he managed to look at me. I decided to head back upstairs for some time to think.

Shadow loves me, but do I love him? I have no idea…


End file.
